Untouchable Shinigami
by Farshmellow
Summary: Some of you may remember this story...its one i wrote a long time ago that i'm putting up for the hell of it, Story goes like this...Duo and Heero get in another fight, Duo runs away , gets raped...and well things go kinda downhill....itd be nice for you
1. Default Chapter

Untouchable Shinigami  
The prequel to Bishonèn  
  
Heero and Duo had just had one of their many fights. To relieve his pain, Duo was walking down and along the dark, shadowy alleys, where they lived. Duo was walking around an old abandoned truck stop when he spotted 2 guys. What do I do to ignore them behind me? He was to weak and tired to notice so he just shrugged them off. Big mistake. The braided pilot sat down on an old bench and looked at his surroundings. Do I follow my instincts blindly? After a while Duo spotted the 2 men again. This time they were coming near him with smiling faces. "Hey Marty," the first man said dressed in a stripped shirt and jeans, "check out the honey!" "Yeah and Bill, look, he has pretty eyes, your favorite color, purple!" said the guy who was apparently Marty. He was dressed in a gray shirt with black pants. Do I hide my pride form the bad dreams and give in to sad thoughts that are madding? "I bet he'd make a great fuck!" Bill said. "Yeah nice and tight! C'mere boy!" Marty said while he and Bill crept closer. Duo backed away, walking quick. Marty got closer, reaching out to grab the boy, but Duo was to slim and quick for him, he started to run.  
  
Do I sit here and try to stand it? Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
  
Bill and Marty started after him. Since the fight Duo was pretty out of shape and was getting tired fast. "You idiot! If you don't hurry and run for safety you'll be raped!" Duo thought to himself, looking back. Marty was yelling, "hey sweet thing cum back! We won't hurt you that bad!" that really made Duo mad and he turned his anger into energy, trying to run faster.  
  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness, or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
  
The men were starting to get faster, or maybe Duo was getting slower but whatever it was he was getting cornered. He turned a corner and looked behind him not knowing where he was going. In the confusion he smacked into a wall.  
  
Because I cant hold on when I'm stretched so thin,  
  
Duo slumped down on the wall, holding his head and hoping that Bill and Marty wouldn't find him. He closed his eyes and unconsciousness was taking over him.  
  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within,  
  
After what seemed like hours, a couple of minutes passed by and the rapists found out Duo's hiding place. "So the little wench got hurt, eh?" Bill snickered. "That's ok. We'll treat him real nice." Marty commented.  
  
I put on my daily façade but then, I just end up getting hurt again. By myself [myself]  
  
Duo was still asleep/unconscious and the men dragged him back to the truck stop. They brought him inside and started to strip. It was about to happen.  
  
I ask why, but in my mind I find I can't rely on myself  
  
Marty was first to feed his greed*. Duo was now lying naked in the middle of the moonlit floor. Marty positioned Duo and was about to pound into him when Duo started to stir.  
  
TBC.  
  
Rae: SO how was that? This is supposed to be the story before Bishonèn. This was originally a dream I had about myself (Scary yes) I was super scared and I thought of my story and just started to write. The lyrics are from Linkin Park's "By Myself".  
  
*I was listening to one of the other songs from Linkin Park when this lyric came up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Untouchable Shinigami  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What the fuck?!" Duo cried trying to get out of the man's grasp. "Now, now sweetie. Just hold on and it won't hurt." Marty said, trying to get in.  
  
I can't hold on [To what I want when I'm stretched so thin]  
  
He hit Duo over the head and he fainted. "Aww, Marty why'd ya hafta do that?" cooed Bill, "I think he's still a virgin. Don't you?" "I don't know lets find out." Replied Marty with a hard thrust. He felt slight pressure building up and he pierced through it.  
  
It's all too much to take in I can't hold on  
  
"Yep he's a virgin, and now he's mine!" he found a rhythm pounding in and out taking Duo's virginity away by the minute. He grabbed Duo's cock and found it rock hard, even thought he was knocked out cold.  
  
[To anything watching everything spin] With thoughts of failure sinking in Not wanting to wait any more, Bill made it a threesome by giving Duo's cock a good hard blowjob. His tongue flicked over the tip of Duo's member and watched it get even harder (if that's even possible).  
  
If I turn my back I'm defenseless And to go blindly seems sensless 


	3. chapter 3

Untouchable shinigami  
Chapter 3  
  
Bill sucked harder and harder, making Duo cum. Marty was still riding him pounding in and out. all of Duo's thoughts were racing, trying to get back to conciseness.  
  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll take from me till everything is gone  
  
"What am I doing here? Why can't I wake up? Heero? Is that you?" Duo thought. An image of Heero popped up in Duo's mind. He was sitting there with his arms crossed.  
  
If I let them go I'll be out done but if I try to catch them I'll be out run  
  
"Duo," the Heero in Duo's mind said, "Why are you letting them rape you? You're disgusting! If you don't stop them now I'll never forgive you!." The form of Heero started to fade away into the darkness of Duo's mind.  
  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer "Heero wait!" Duo screamed waking up, as Marty moved and let Bill jam his cock into Duo. Duo realized what was happening and kicked his legs backwards. Bill was immediately flung off Duo.  
  
[By myself] How do you think I've lost so much  
  
Marty was trying to help him up so Duo got dressed. When he was done, he marched over to Marty and Bill and punched both in the groin. "That was for taking my virginity!" he yelled.  
  
I'm so afraid I'm out of touch. How do you expect I will know what to do  
  
The men fell to the floor and Duo ran out of the truck stop. He ran all the way back to the house he and Heero lived in and told him all that happened. Heero looked at him unbelievably and gave him a hug, holding him tightly he told him he was sorry.  
  
When all I know is what you tell me to Don't you know  
  
Heero made Duo take a shower and told him, "You need some rest. Tomorrow we will go to the police and tell them everything." Duo was glad to get into the scalding hot water running from the shower wall. I cant tell you how to make it go No matter what I do how hard I try  
  
He scrubbed his body hard enough to make it bleed. He thought to himself that what he was doing was punishing himself, and that the next day would make it all better.  
  
I can't seem to convince myself why I'm stuck on the outside.  
  
TBC  
  
Rae: I'm hoping to make another chapter telling what happened to him the next day, but nooo. I cant seem to get any reviews. So if you really wanna know what happens next please make lots of review! Thanx! 


	4. chapter 4

Untouchable Shinigami  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Duo awoke early and felt extremely disgusting. "O m'God!" His body screamed, " I have got to get clean. What does Heero think of me? A disgusting whore?" the tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought about that and rushed to the shower. Duo turned on the water as hot as he could and got undressed. He still saw the blood and milky liquid in between his thighs, even though he took a shower the night before. His eyes scrunched up and he tried to stare a hole in his leg, but it didn't work. He stepped into the scolding hot water and closed his eyes. The water burned his flesh and his whole body screamed but Duo tried not to cry. He just stood there with the water burning away his pain and his thoughts flooded him again. "This is for the best of you Duo," his mind said in a soft voice, "and for Heero. Just remember, he wont love you if you're dirty." the heat was becoming to much and Duo started to fade, trying to stay awake he turned down the heat to the freezing cold and started to scrub. The spot where he could see nothing but blood and semen was still there and Duo scrubbed as hard as he could. 'Back and forth' he thought ' just like the rape' that sparked his mind and he rubbed the washcloth harder and harder, making his skin bleed. Duo watched as the red liquid poured out of the tiny cut on his inner thigh and he smiled. Finally it seemed as if the pain of the rape was seeping out of that spot. He tried to think of the other spots where they touched him and he frowned. Silently he sobbed, as his hands went over the spot on his chest and down to where his abdomen was. His eyes looked but they could not see, they could not see anything but the dirtiness of their former master. The washcloth slowly snaked its way to Duo's chest and scrubbed as hard as it possibly could. The blood from that spot was now joining the other blood in the bath tub as well. The final part was the hardest for Duo, he couldn't stand looking down at the one part of his body that he cherished so much, and that part that Heero had always wanted to. "No, I have to. No matter what, I have to get rid of the filth." Duo said out loud. He cringed as he scrubbed the sensitive spot right above his penis. The blood finally came and Duo started to cry. His sobs wracked his body and he couldn't see anymore. His hand felt for the knob of the shower and he turned it off. "Why did this have to happen to me?" His body screamed. Heero woke with a jolt, something was wrong. He heard something in the other part of the house and realized that Duo was not with him. "Oh my god! He wouldn't think of committing suicide would he?!" He asked to no one with shock in his voice. He ran out of the room and tried to find the source of the sound. What he found was far more worse than suicide to him. His precious Duo was lying in the shower with a large pool of blood around him. 


	5. chapter 5

Untouchable Shinigami  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Duo sat in the tub sobbing and screamed, "Don't come near me Heero! I'm just a nasty, dirty whore!" "Shhh, shhh, it's ok. You're not a whore, you're my Duo. My one and only Duo." Heero whispered stepping close to Duo and holding him in his arms. "Heero, how can you love me? I am to weak, I let them do this to me." He asked. "I could never not love you, you are a special person to me and you know that. Nothing can change he way I feel about you because I love you. And so do Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. I already told them last night what had happened and they said that they would try to help in any way possible." Heero helped Duo out of the bathtub and saw how nervous he was because he was naked. "Honey, it's ok. I wont look I promise." Heero reassured, handing Duo a towel to put around himself. Heero went to the cabinet to get some peroxide to clean duo's cuts while Duo sat down on the toilet seat. He silently got to work cleaning the self- inflicted wounds and felt a jolt of pain in his heart. Every time Duo flinched from the stinging medicine, Heero felt helpless, like he couldn't comfort or anything. Duo finally broke the silence and choked, "Heero you don't have to do this. I can clean myself." "I know but I want to make sure you don't do anything else to harm yourself. But I will let you clean your other part so you don't worry." He nodded down to Duo's abdomen. He watched intensively as Duo washed himself and he just stared at him and thought, 'why? Why would you do this to yourself Duo?' when Duo was done, he looked up at Heero, and Heero saw the tears weld up in he braided pilots eyes. Those eyes once held such pureness, such passion, and most of all, his beautiful funny personality. Heero grew angry and he made a silent vow to himself that he would kill the bastards that did this to his Duo. A little while later, Duo and Heero were gathered at their house with Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre with them. Heero had called a meeting with all the pilots to talk about the incident with Duo. He explained how he felt and how it was their duty to destroy the bastards who raped Duo. Wufei butted in and started about how the injustices of the matter were to be explored. "We are going to go to the police right?" Wufei asked, "Cause if we don't then the guys will run free and hurt other people. Also Duo doesn't seem to be the same.." He commented, looking at his friend who was staring off into space by his shoes. Heero called all the men into another room and Duo sat waiting for the memories to come back. 'Why are they trying to help me? I keep telling them that I am nothing but a dirty whore. I wish all this would just go away.' In the other room, Heero had decided that they would bring Duo to the police and he would talk to them.  
  
Rae: for right now this is all I have for chapter 5 (yes I know its sucky) if you want more I NEED reviews! Lol don't worry I will add more any way! Thanx! 


	6. chapter 6

Rae: Hey I know its been a long time .:Ducks fruit:. But I've had a bunch of stuff to do. Anyway I think you guys will like this chapter cause its got a little surprise in the end but enuf said, lets start the chapter!  
  
Untouchable Shinigami  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Duo, would you be willing to come with us to the police station tomorrow?" Heero said in a gentle voice, coming back into the room where Duo was, followed by the other pilots. "I'll come but the police will just think that I'm nothing but a dirty whore, just like everyone else." Duo said in a dazed look, "I deserved it, so it doesn't matter any ways." "In what way in the fucking earth did you deserve this Duo?" Trowa exclaimed, "We all love you and you know we will do anything in our will to make you happy." "Thank you Trowa. Um you guys? I'm getting kinda sleepy so I am going to bed." "But it's only 9:00!" Wufei cried. Heero waved his hand and said, "Let him go. Why don't you all stay here tonight?" The teens looked at each other and agreed. "Don't worry I'll go with him." The silent Quatre whispered and started after the braided pilot up the stairs. Trowa knew that his lover meant well and that he and Duo would probably talk and then fall asleep. He still thought about a small little sparkle he saw when Quatre started up the stairs. Could it have been a tear? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Wufei said, "Did you guys notice anything weird about Quatre? He seemed kinda sad, like he knew something." Trowa looked at him like he was reading his thoughts. Heero nodded his head. "I thought I saw a sparkle around Quatre's eye when he turned to go up stairs." Trowa stated. "What are we going to do about Duo?" Heero said out loud, "I think Quatre does know something Wufei. I think we need to do some planning." While the guys worked down stairs, Quatre and Duo were talking upstairs in Duo's room.  
  
"I don't know what to do Quatre, I just don't know." Duo was laying in Quatre's lap the bed for comfort. Playing with Duo's braid Quatre sighed, " Its ok I know what you mean." Duo sat up and turned around, "You do? What do you mean?" "Well," Quatre shifted, " A long time ago, after my mom died and my dad was taking care of me, my dad had this friend that always came over and hung out. His name was Scott. My sisters and I liked him because he was really nice, but one night when my dad was away." he took a breath and Duo snuggled up closer to him, "Scott was supposed to baby-sit me. My sisters we all grown up and I was the only one left to take care of. Any ways, that night when he went to put me to sleep," Quatre cringed and Duo saw the tears well up in his friends eyes, "he undressed us both and raped me." He whispered. Duo's mouth dropped.  
  
TBC  
  
Rae: yeah that was the big surprise, Quatre got raped to. How was this chapter? Please read and review. Sorry again that it took so long.. 0.o 


	7. chapter 7

Untouchable Shinigami  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning Heero was the first one up and he couldn't remember why. There was something nagging at him and he just had to wake up but now he couldn't remember. Not wanting to wake up Duo or Wufei, Heero went down stairs quietly and sat on the couch. He just sat there for a couple of minutes and got frustrated. "God Dammit! The perfect soldier does not forget things!" he cursed out loud. Finally Heero just decided to get dressed. He quietly opened his shirt drawer and pulled out a green tank top not wanting to wake his friends. Wufei started to stir, but didn't open his eyes completely. He watched Heero pull on his jeans to go with his tank top. "He is the perfect soldier.so perfect and beautiful." He whispered. Heero went to his closet and picked out a jean jacket to go over his shirt. He felt someone's stare and turned around. Wufei smiled up at him and slowly got out of bed. "Um, sorry. I was just going to get dressed but then you walked into the room and well." Heero came up and kissed him. Hard. "Mph." Wufei moaned. "Heero we really shouldn't, what about Duo?" "It's ok, we already talked about it earlier and he understands. He likes you to." Wufei beamed. "ok.." They kissed harder and Wufei ended up being pined on the wall. Duo heard something far off in his dreams and woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around," Heero? Wufei?" he looked over at the wall. Duo jumped up and came over to his friends. He hugged them and smiled. Wufei got brave and gave him a little kiss. Duo kissed back and soon they were all tangled in a triangle. Heero suddenly stopped and looked at the clock. "You guys it's almost 10:00 we need to get ready and go to the police soon." The teens agreed and got dressed, Duo in jeans and a red shirt, Wufei in a blue tank top and khakis. Duo went into Quatre and Trowa's room and woke them up. Quatre in a pink shirt, vest, and tan pants, Trowa in jeans and a green shirt. The all piled into the car and drove off. At the police station Heero walked up to the front desk and point blank said, "We would like to report a rape." The lady at the front desk directed them to go with the officer and they took Duo and Quatre into a small room with a table and a tape recorder in the middle. The first thing the officer said was, "My name is Jim and I would like to know everything that happened." Quatre went first and told his heartbreaking story of a little boy being molested. He looked at the officer when he was done as if to plead with his eyes, pleading to get justice. Jim took some notes and told Duo to start. He did what he was told and told his story about the other day. The officer asked to see the cuts and bruises that he had and Duo showed him. Jim took more notes and went to talk to another officer. When they came back Jim came into the room and said, "Quatre you still know this Scott guy right?" "Yessir." "Duo you know what these men look like and everything right?" "Yes." "That's good that both of you know these things because they are very important to the investigation. We will need to see you again tomorrow. If we can't get this thing settled in a week or so they might leave town and the case would be over." "What?!" Quatre and Duo cried in unison. Jim led the boys out of the room and watched Quatre walk into Trowa's open arms. He saw Duo walk in-between Heero and Wufei. Both of their friends were whispering reassuring words while the to teens told them what had happened.  
  
TBC  
  
Rae: Hey I know this was a short chapter to but oh well. I think this whole chapter shouldn't be here but that's ok too. Please review your flames or comments please. I really would like some nice reviews cause I cant wait to finish this story but like I said I need some reviews. 


	8. chapter 8

Untouchable Shinigami  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning Heero was the first one up and he couldn't remember why. There was something nagging at him and he just had to wake up but now he couldn't remember. Not wanting to wake up Duo or Wufei, Heero went down stairs quietly and sat on the couch. He just sat there for a couple of minutes and got frustrated. "God Dammit! The perfect soldier does not forget things!" he cursed out loud. Finally Heero just decided to get dressed. He quietly opened his shirt drawer and pulled out a green tank top not wanting to wake his friends. Wufei started to stir, but didn't open his eyes completely. He watched Heero pull on his jeans to go with his tank top. "He is the perfect soldier.so perfect and beautiful." He whispered. Heero went to his closet and picked out a jean jacket to go over his shirt. He felt someone's stare and turned around. Wufei smiled up at him and slowly got out of bed. "Um, sorry. I was just going to get dressed but then you walked into the room and well." Heero came up and kissed him. Hard. "Mph." Wufei moaned. "Heero we really shouldn't, what about Duo?" "It's ok, we already talked about it earlier and he understands. He likes you to." Wufei beamed. "ok.." They kissed harder and Wufei ended up being pined on the wall. Duo heard something far off in his dreams and woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around," Heero? Wufei?" he looked over at the wall. Duo jumped up and came over to his friends. He hugged them and smiled. Wufei got brave and gave him a little kiss. Duo kissed back and soon they were all tangled in a triangle. Heero suddenly stopped and looked at the clock. "You guys it's almost 10:00 we need to get ready and go to the police soon." The teens agreed and got dressed, Duo in jeans and a red shirt, Wufei in a blue tank top and khakis. Duo went into Quatre and Trowa's room and woke them up. Quatre in a pink shirt, vest, and tan pants, Trowa in jeans and a green shirt. The all piled into the car and drove off. At the police station Heero walked up to the front desk and point blank said, "We would like to report a rape." The lady at the front desk directed them to go with the officer and they took Duo and Quatre into a small room with a table and a tape recorder in the middle. The first thing the officer said was, "My name is Jim and I would like to know everything that happened." Quatre went first and told his heartbreaking story of a little boy being molested. He looked at the officer when he was done as if to plead with his eyes, pleading to get justice. Jim took some notes and told Duo to start. He did what he was told and told his story about the other day. The officer asked to see the cuts and bruises that he had and Duo showed him. Jim took more notes and went to talk to another officer. When they came back Jim came into the room and said, "Quatre you still know this Scott guy right?" "Yessir." "Duo you know what these men look like and everything right?" "Yes." "That's good that both of you know these things because they are very important to the investigation. We will need to see you again tomorrow. If we can't get this thing settled in a week or so they might leave town and the case would be over." "What?!" Quatre and Duo cried in unison. Jim led the boys out of the room and watched Quatre walk into Trowa's open arms. He saw Duo walk in-between Heero and Wufei. Both of their friends were whispering reassuring words while the to teens told them what had happened.  
  
TBC  
  
Rae: Hey I know this was a short chapter to but oh well. I think this whole chapter shouldn't be here but that's ok too. Please review your flames or comments please. I really would like some nice reviews cause I cant wait to finish this story but like I said I need some reviews. 


	9. chapter 9

Untouchable Shinigami  
  
Chapter9  
  
"What the fuck just happened in there?!" Heero shouted once the 5 pilots got outside. .:sniff:. "Well, they said that we have to come back tomorrow and try to find them because if they weren't found within the next week or so, or something like that." Quatre sighed. "Shh, shh, its ok. We'll find justice some how. Even if Heero, Wufei, and I have to go hunt those fucking bastards who did this to you guys." Trowa said, hugging the Arabian close to him. Wufei drove everyone home in silence. Everything that was on Duo's mind was confusing him. Things like 'why did we go see the police. Its no use. Poor Quatre, I wish this all never happened.' Quatre couldn't think at all. He didn't care anymore about what happened to him when he was just a child. He just wanted Duo to feel okay cause lately he wasn't looking to good. 


	10. chapter 10

Untouchable Shinagami  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When the 5 pilots got back to the house, Heero was VERY pissed off. Trowa wasn't to happy either that the police might not be able to help them. Duo and Quatre went up to Duo's room once again. Wufei, Trowa, and Heero all looked at each other. Trowa's heart wrenched as he could hear Quatre's sobs. "What are we gonna do about all this?" Wufei turned his attention to his best friends and looked down as he asked his question, "I mean if the police can't help Duo and Quatre, then what's gonna happen?" "I'm not quite sure." Heero leaned against the wall in the living room, which now was just like a little study to the 3 pilots since they were always down there thinking. "It's just something that the perfect soldier has one thing he can do about it." He whispered, "Is kill the fucking bastards our selves." "But first we have to find out if the police are going to do anything right?" Trowa finally spoke up. "Trowa! That's your koi that you are 'waiting' for up their! Heero's idea is starting to make me think that he is right." "Of course I'm right Wufei! The perfect soldier NEVER makes mistakes!" Heero interrupted. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.Hey! What are you doing?! Mph!..." Heero walked up to Wufei and kissed him hard. "Wufei please shut up." He smiled when he finally let go of Wufei's lips. "Uh I'll be right back." He blushed, running towards the bathroom to get some tissue. "Heero! What the fuck is your problem?! You just KISSED Wufei, while both of us know damn well that our tevels[1] are upstairs suffering from rape right now!" "But Trowa there is only one way to shut a person up you know." he came closer and purred into Trowa's ear. "Heero what have you been doing lately? You seem like you don't care at all about Duo." Wufei came into the room, interrupting what Heero was about to do to Trowa. Heero sat in the chair while Wufei and Trowa sat on the couch to talk. "What's the matter? You aren't being mister 'Perfect Soldier' any more." Trowa asked very Quatre- like. "Actually Trowa, I'm not to sure of that myself," He leaned in to speak to his friends, "See, ever since Duo got raped I feel like someone has done my job for me. I mean by taking Duo's virginity. I want to kill the bastards that did that of course but something inside me is saying 'Duo's not yours anymore. You can go and flirt with anyone you want to now' and I have had this urge to flirt with everyone. I try not to show it around Duo 'cause it would make him sad but still, I'm kinda enjoying it." Wufei and Trowa looked at each other. "But Heero, you know that it isn't right to do that when Duo IS yours. You both have been going steady for a while now. I should know. I admire how you and Trowa have someone to love, someone who you can talk to. " "Well Wufei you know that you can always join me and Duo once he isn't so insecure any more." "Yeah sure, but back to the other topic, what are we going to do about the police and Duo and Quatre?" Wufei nodded his head up towards the stairs. "Like Heero and I said, lets just wait until the police do something and if they don't, then its our problem to deal with. Even if we have to kill them." Trowa started to look like his eyes had flames in them he sounded so mad.  
  
TBC  
  
Rae: I am soooo bad at dialogue! I know that last chapter was short but I couldn't think of anything. If I should continue please tell me. I am like completely stuck on ideas so if you have any for the next chapter please review. Thanks! 


End file.
